The Rabbit God and The Blonde Fox! Aftermath
by DarkSoul16
Summary: Naruto had successfully won the war in the most ridiculous way possible, what will happen when he returns to Konoha and explains things to his friends? What will happen when he explains it to Tsunade and the other Kages? What will happen when Kaguya gets him alone once again? Rated M for lemony goodness, maybe not a oneshot? Naruto/Kaguya (Or More?)
_**Note before this lemon thing started, if anyone is a reader of my story 'A Different Path' there will be an Authors Note at the end of this story detailing a few things that have been going on in my personal life, as well as a update on the standing of that story. I am working on it, believe me, its' just toooooons of shit has happened that, like I said, I'll touch on at the end of this. The real lemon part is near the end, there is a bit of humor at the beginning, as well as a relationship update, so to speak, between Naruto and Kaguya, this one shot isn't just straight smut this time.**_

 _ **Edit: Kakashi did seem a little out of line to me once I had re-read what I posted, so I changed it and made it less... rapey? Idk if that is the correct term or not but yea. Slight change, nothing to major. You guys seem to love the story though so I will be posting more chapters to it whenever I get the chance to write them, so leave me reviews about other girls you'd like to see appear in the story.**_

 _Previously on promises I never keep: Naruto's new male Harem Jutsu backfired in way he didn't think possible. Instead of knocking out Kaguya via nosebleed, he instead stirred years worth of pent up frustrations inside her… sexual frustrations. Transporting Naruto and herself into a separate dimension, Kaguya made a deal with Naruto. Make her feel like a woman again, and she would spare humanity from the Infinite Tsukuyomi… AKA fuck her till she can't walk before he ran out of energy. Needless to say after many hours of hot, sweaty sex, Naruto managed to win Kaguya over and basically turn her into his personal slave. This is the story about what happens after that incident._

The integration of Kaguya into Konoha had been… well… a long, and rather embarrassing process for Naruto. After dispelling the Infinite Tsukuyomi Naruto had been on the receiving end of numerous questions. Many had even gone as far as to attack Kaguya without hearing an explanation of how things had gone down. Needless to say the memory always caused Naruto to chuckle and smile slightly.

 _Flashback_

 _"Care to repeat that brat?" A busty blonde woman asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. This woman was none other than Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha. She, along with the other Kage, had taken Naruto and his guest to a private location to discuss the details of what had happened during their time under the powerful Genjutsu._

 _"Haha… well." Naruto said, quite flustered about having to re-tell the story of how he, more or less, fucked the mother of all Chakra into submission. "It all started after trying out my new and improved 'Reverse Harem' technique. The technique itself is very similar to my regular 'Harem Jutsu' just, instead of an army of busty babes, its' an army of hunky men. I guess since Kaguya had been sealed away for so long her needs for sexual release re-surfaced and she brought me into a separate dimension. After finding her and talking with her for a little, she made me a deal. If I could make her feel like a woman again, she would stop the infinite Tsukuyomi and surrender herself to me. And since we are here now, talking like this, it would be safe to assume that I satisfied her… thoroughly enough for her to want to be my slave apparently…"_

 _Silence. Nothing but silence was the answer Naruto got. He could clearly see a torrent of emotions welling up inside Tsunade though, and instantly felt a need to run away as fast as possible. Thankfully, before all hell broke loose and he was likely punched into a coma, a very feminine giggle started, and slowly turned into full blown laughter. Looking to Tsunade's left was a woman that Naruto had to admit was easily one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage and leader of the Kiri, the Village Hidden in The Mist, was currently holding her stomach while laughing uncontrollably._

 _"T-To perfect." She wheezed out, standing straight and wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Who would have ever guess that winning the war would come from such an outrageous gamble, you must have had a lot of experience to be able to pull something like that off Naruto-kun."_

 _"Well, funny story." Naruto said, before mumbling something under his breath._

 _"Excuse me?" Mei asked._

 _Mumblemumblemumble_

 _"Speak up Naruto-kun."_

 _Mumblemumblemumble_

 _"One more time?"_

 _"IT WAS MY FIRST TIME EVER DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT" Naruto shouted._

 _"Really?"_

 _"It was." Came a soft voice that no one recognized. Looking towards Naruto the four Kage looked at Kaguya who, under such scrutinizing gazes, blushed slightly while looking away._

 _"How would you know?" Mei asked._

 _"Easily… He was sloppy at first, very sloppy, something that lead me to believe that the bet had already been won. However, after a little while he started to get the hang of things and his… thrusting"_

 _"Okay okay that's enough, I'm leaving till you're done with this part of the conversation." A large, bulky man said as he walked away from the group, followed by a shorter redheaded man that wasn't much older than Naruto._

 _'Meh… their loss.' Thought Mei, already liking where Kaguya's tale was taking them._

 _"Anyways… Naruto's thrusting became precise, reaching parts of my body I never knew existed. He was easily able to find out exactly what made me tick and used that to his full advantage. By the time my third orgasm had rocked me I had already accepted my fate as Naruto's servant, and told him that he could stop whenever he wanted. Instead of stopping, he kept going, saying that he wanted to explore my body thoroughly. I had no idea what he meant at the time, but before I could react he had created two shadow clones. Realizing what he was planning I opened my mouth to protest but as soon as I did the first clone thrust his cock inside my throat, seconds later the second one entered my ass. Naruto and his clones took turns using my body as they saw fit, and… well, you know the rest of it."_

 _Naruto had the decency to at least look sheepish as Kaguya told the story of how he had won the war. Looking at the two busty Kage in front of him Naruto saw two different reactions. Very different. Mei, for her part, was blushing up a storm while rubbing her thighs together, and Naruto's heightened sense of smell could easily detect that she was aroused. Tsunade was… somewhat similar to Mei. Naruto could tell that the story had turned her on as well, but he also felt that she was angry, which she most certainly was._

 _"You and me… We will discuss this later Naruto." Tsunade said, causing Naruto to flinch. She had never used his name before, she always preferred to call him 'brat' which he didn't mind, it was her term of endearment for him._

 _"I might just have to borrow you for myself Na-ru-to-kun." Mei said, causing Tsunade's eye to twitch and Naruto to blush more. "Maybe you could use similar ways of convincing me to… shall we say… keep peaceful relations between our villages."_

 _"Uh… Right." Naruto said._

 _"Absolutely not." Tsunade said, causing Mei to pout._

 _"Your no fun Tsuande-dono." Mei said with a pout._

 _Flashback end_

So the war had ended, and Naruto brought Kaguya back to Konoha with him. Everyone was a little on edge at first, and for the first time since he knew the girl, Hinata had looked like she was about to murder someone as soon as Naruto had told the group the story of how he had won the war. Of course, Sakura had knocked his lights out before Hinata could unleash her womanly fury, Ino had gone to Kaguya looking for even more info on her fellow blonde, Kiba and Choji had been jealous, and Shikimaru and Shino didn't really have an opinion. The war had been won, and to them it didn't really matter how.

The village as a whole had been rather skeptical about Kaguya being within Konoha's walls, especially the Shinobi side. While a lot of them hadn't seen what she was capable of since they were under Genjutsu when she was resurrected she had still, at one point, been an enemy. The skepticism had gone down slightly when Tsunade had Naruto give a very public and… thorough demonstration of how obedient Kaguya was when it came to him. Tsunade had said that it wasn't a form of punishment for the blonde, but he certainly knew better. After that incident, Kaguya had been attacked multiple times by a masked assailant, the only thing anyone knew about the person was that they were female, with long indigo hair and a nice bust. A lot of the younger woman had also taken more interest in Naruto after his public demonstration with Kaguya, they had formed their own Uzumaki Sex Club and would often try and trap him in places he couldn't get out of. Needless to say Naruto never went down back alleys or to the hot springs again, he couldn't even order ramen anymore because his long time sister-figure Ayame, was one of the top supporters of the club, with Kaguya being roped in to act as their leader and sexual advisor on all things Naruto.

Kakashi of course, could honestly say he had never been so proud of one of his students before, often taking one for the team, as he would put it, to henge as Naruto to do menial tasks around the village, like shopping or getting ramen. Of course, the actions Kakashi took never went past looking or the occasional girl that managed to get close enough to grab his hand or any other piece of exposed skin, but he did enjoy the attention he would get before making some excuse and disappearing from the prying eye of the Naruto fan club.

So where was Naruto Uzumaki now you ask? He was currently in his apartment, sprawled out on the couch, one hand resting on a mop of white hair that was currently bobbing up and down between his legs.

"Ah… Kaguya-chan, you're getting so good at this." He moaned out, causing the busty white haired woman to take his cock out of her mouth with a slight *Pop*.

"Mhmmm, of course Naruto-kun." Kaguya said. "This is one of my favorite ways to please you after all."

Now, when Kaguya had returned to the village as Naruto's slave, she had expected him to treat her as such. A slave. She was surprised when he did the exact opposite of that. Naruto had treated her as an equal, and even more importantly, a woman, she wasn't just some tool for him to use to release his sexual urges on. While they did often find themselves fucking like rabbits it was because they had both wanted to, not because he forced himself onto her. They would often find themselves walking around the village, talking about things that had happened in their past, one thing led to another and one day Naruto had confessed to Kaguya that he had started to harbour romantic feelings towards her, something she told him she had also felt. After that, the master/slave role had quickly faded between the two of them, unless of course they wanted to make things extra kinky in their spare time, and the two had found themselves in an almost lover like relationship.

Kaguya's attire had changed since coming to Konoha. While around the house she often found herself teasing Naruto by wearing nothing but a bra that was certainly to small, and panties that left very little to Naruto's imagination… not that he hadn't seen her naked numerous times before. She cut her hair as well, so instead of having hair that flowed out behind her on the ground, it was now short enough that it only reached the middle of her back. Naruto liked it that way, it gave him the option of putting it in twin ponytails if he ever needed something to hold onto while fucking her from behind. While out in public, she preferred to wear western styled civilian dresses, or if the weather was to cold, she would wear spandex leggings and a long sleeve shirt/sweater combination.

Getting back to the matter at hand though.

Kaguya gave a sultry smile towards her blonde lover before taking his cock inside her mouth once again. Naruto shifted his body slightly so that she would be able to take more of his length into her mouth, an action which caused her to mumble some sort of thanks to before taking him farther into her throat. Naruto's other hand was currently occupied as well, Kaguya had recently started using clones of her own to help increase the pleasure both she and Naruto felt, and Naruto's hand was busy pleasuring said clone. The clone was positioned beside Naruto, laying on her back legs spread apart, her hands were currently playing with her impressive bust as Naruto pumped both his ring and middle finger into her quickly moistening sex, while his thumb rotated clockwise around her clitoris. This action caused the Kaguya clone to throw her head back and let out a loud moan, something that was music to Naruto's ears.

"N-Naruto-kun… p-please play w-with my ass." The clone panted out. That was something else that Naruto had discovered, it seemed that Kaguya absolutely loved when he played with her ass, something he was always willing to indulge her in.

Nodding his head Naruto removed his fingers from the clone's pussy, licking off the sweet nectar that coated his fingers. Taking his hand out of the real Kaguya's hair, Naruto leaned over towards the clone and, using both hands, pushed her legs more towards her chest, effectively spreading the clone's puckered hole. Naruto leaned down and in one long motion he licked from her asshole to her clit, gently sucking on the little pink mound above her sex before licking down once more before sticking his tongue as deep as he could inside her hole. The clone moaned in pleasure as Naruto used his tongue to explore her anal cavity, one hand found its way to his head and tangled his messy golden locks, trying to push his tongue even deeper. The clone's moans became louder when Naruto decided to once again use his fingers to stimulate her clit, and before long the clone found its body being racked by an orgasm, squirting her juices all over Naruto's face.

This action caused the clone to dispel which, in turn, caused Kaguya's eyes to widen and a throaty moan to escape her throat as she to, was rocked by a climax. The best thing about shadow clones was definitely that the creator felt everything the clones did. Between the sight, taste, and smell of the clones ass and juices being sprayed all over his face, as well as the throaty moan coming from the real Kaguya still working her throat up and down his cock, Naruto climaxed himself, releasing thick streams of semen down the white haired woman's throat. After making sure not to waste any of Naruto's cum, Kaguya removed herself from his cock once more.

"Tasty as always Naruto-kun." Kaguya said, licking her lips while savoring the salty taste of his seed. "However we aren't done yet."

"Wouldn't dream of it Kaguya-chan." Naruto said as Kaguya turned away from him, closing her legs together and slowly lowering herself onto his shaft. They moaned together as Naruto penetrated her sex, even after the numerous times he and his clones had stuffed her pussy full his cock she was still as tight as the first day they fucked. She had told Naruto that she used Medical chakra to repair the walls of her pussy which were often left stretched after their numerous hours of sex, something Naruto didn't mind what-so-ever.

Naruto and Kaguya loved this position for similar reasons, the first reason for Naruto was that it was a perfect position for him to gaze at her perfect bubble butt as it rippled with each thrust. Reason number two was one shared between both of them… it was REALLY easy for Naruto to play with her ass in this position, similar to doggy style, which each of them loved as well. So it came with no surprise to Kaguya as Naruto penetrated her ass once again with two fingers, an action which, coupled with the fact that she was fucking herself onto his thick cock, made her scream out in pleasure. They continued like this for a while, moans of pleasure and the smell of sex filled the air as Kaguya rode herself onto Narutos shaft until her body was finally rocked with her first orgasm, causing her head to snap back in a silent scream. The tightening of Kaguya's walls around Naruto was enough to send him over the edge once more as he shot his cum deep inside her sex.

They sat there for a few moments, basking in the feeling of their climax as Kaguya enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's seed filling her womb before she slowly slid herself off his length, earning a moan from him. She giggled slightly at this, before crawling on all fours towards the bedroom door, a sway in her shapely hips that Naruto made sure to follow.

"What are you waiting for Naruto-kun… you still have one more hole to fill with seed." She said seductively as she made her way into his bedroom and out of his site. Naruto's face quickly adopted a shit-eating grin as he quickly stood and with speed that would make the Fourth Hokage jealous, made his way into his bedroom. Admiring the sight that was currently on his bed.

Kaguya had crawled her way onto his bead, and was now lying face down on the pillows, wiggling her hips while her fingers pumped their way in and out of her pussy, trying to stop his sperm from flowing out. Naruto grinned to himself, adding this memory to his mental scrapbook of things he would never forget, before slowly making his way over to her.

"You know." Naruto said, stopping just short of the bed and leaning over. "As much as I love the way your Shadow clone tasted, I have to say the real things tastes way better."

"Well then Na-ru-to-kun. The all you can eat Kaguya Buffet is always open for you." She purred out. "Why not come in and try our- Mhmmm… Ohhhhhh baby."

Naruto had decided that that was enough of an invitation as he needed before spreading her ass with his hands and once again allowing his tongue entrance to explore her asshole, cutting her off mid-sentence. Naruto's hands worked and kneaded her cheeks as the scent of her sex once again started to fill his nose. Naruto continued to eat Kaguya's ass for a few minutes more, before deciding it was time for the main course. Removing his tongue from her hole, he stood up before lining up the head of his cock with her freshly eaten hole. Deciding to get back at her for all the times she teased him wearing nothing but a bra and panties, Naruto slowly pushed his member inside her, watching as the tip disappeared, before pulling it out again and repeating that process.

"W-what are you doing Naruto-kun." Kaguya asked, trying to push back and impale herself on his thick cock.

"Lets' call it a little payback for all the times you walk around here almost naked and leave me blue balled." Naruto said, smacking her ass, enjoying the way it rippled and shook. "If you want me to fuck this ass… you're gonna have to beg for it."

"P-Please master… please fill my ass with your cock." She begged.

"Why should I?"

"I've been a bad girl… I need to be punished accordingly."

"Who does this ass belong to?" Naruto asked, once again smacking it, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"M-my ass… belongs to you Naruto-sama… A-along with the rest of my body." She said.

"Very well…" Naruto said, before ramming the full length of his cock inside her, causing her to scream in pleasure. Naruto grabbed her arms and pulled her chest up towards him, letting her beautiful tits bounce and jump as he relentlessly thrust in and out of her. Kaguya's moaning turned to screams, and eventually her screaming turned into nothing as all she could do was let her tongue hang out the side of her mouth as her partner re-shaped the insider of her asshole.

"Might as well make use of that open mouth huh?" Naruto said, before creating a shadow clone in front of Kaguya. Her eyes lit up at the site of another cock in front of her and she quickly took the clone into her mouth, lavishing his cock with her saliva. The Naruto clone grabbed a handful of her hair before he started thrusting into her mouth. The angle at which the clone's cock entered her mouth made I possible for her to take his cock entirely into her throat, and she eventually lost count of how many times the clones balls slapped her chin.

The Naruto on the other side was having just as good a time as his clone, and he focused his eyes on the beautiful goddesses' ass as it seemingly ate his cock with no resistance. Naruto and his clone continued to spit roast Kaguya until the clone seemingly had enough, thrusting its cock all the way inside and releasing a torrent of semen down her throat once more before dispelling. Just like Kaguya and her clone, once the clone fucking Kaguya's throat dispelled Naruto moaned loudly and fully sheathed himself inside her ass before releasing his sperm inside her.

Yes Shadow clones were a magical thing… and the duo continued to use them well into the night and into the early morning hours of the next day.

 **Well… there you go, the sequel to my first Lemon featuring Naruto and Kaguya. Now in this one I've set it up so that it could potentially be more than just a one shot, Mei is interested, Ino is interested, there is the "Unknown" assailant who keeps attacking Kaguya, as well as the Naruto sex Club which does of course include some women we all know and love. Leave me a review asking if you want me to continue this with other women, and leave me some reviews if you would like to see other women used for… diplomatic missions with Naruto.**

 **Now then, onto the fact of 'A Different Path', and I guess this story as well. I have recently been told that a family member doesn't have a lot of time left to live, so I would like to get the next chapter of that story up shortly because in all honesty after everything is said and done I'm not really gonna be in the mood to write super serious stories for a while, or potentially anything at all. So I would love to be able to get the chapter out for that, and potentially another chapter of this, before the timer ends and I start dealing with the loss of a loved one. While obviously this in itself is a hard time, I am enjoying what time I have left and am using any time I'm not taking care of them to write or socialise with some of my friends, once the reality hits I'm not too sure how I'm gonna handle it… so yea. Would like to get these chapters done while I'm still in a somewhat decent mood. Anyways, enough of that, I hope you guys enjoyed this, like I said above there was some humor, a little bit of relationship development between Kaguya and Naruto, and then of course some lemony goodness which involved a lot of butt stuff…. Booty is love, booty is life.**


End file.
